Through It All
by YayPercabeth123
Summary: Annabeth's father is diagnosed with cancer. In order to pay the fees, Annabeth gets a job as the backup singer and pianist of Rachel Dare, pop star sensation and girlfriend of Percy Jackson, the world-famous singer. But soon enough, Annabeth discovers secrets so dark and hidden so well that she can't ignore any longer. AU
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first story so it's not very good. But eh, practice makes perfect, right? So here it is- Through It All! Happy reading! **

**Summary: Annabeth's father is diagnosed with cancer. In order to pay the fees, Annabeth gets a job as the backup singer and pianist of Rachel Dare, pop star sensation and girlfriend of Percy Jackson, the world-famous singer. But soon enough, Annabeth discovers secrets so dark and hidden so well that she can't ignore any longer. AU  
**

PROLOGUE

"Father! Father!" Annabeth cried out, distressed and in tears.

"Annabeth, dear, don't stress out." Her father's soothing voice washes over her like a waterfall, effectively calming her quickly panicking spirits.

"But, cancer! Cancer! You only have a 40 percent chance of surviving!"

"I've beat the odds many times, haven't I, Annie?" Annie was her father's nickname for her, but only he was allowed to call her that. It brought back so many memories that tears started flowing.

"Annabeth Chase?" The doctor's kind voice rang out, and she jumped up instantly.

"Yes?" Her voice wavered, something she was scolding herself for. She taught herself to be strong; and now was the time to use it.

"Family?"

"Yes." Her mom had died from a car crash when she was three, so she never met her mom. But apparently, she looked a lot like her mom; since lots of people had mistaken her for a younger version of her mom, Athena.

"Well, as you know, Frederick Chase is diagnosed with lung cancer. His chances of living are 40 percent, and he will need to go through surgery." She nodded, she had read through the papers and knew that this was the best option for survival.

"What I'm worried about, is the cost."

The cost was jaw-breaking. What didn't help was the fact that Annabeth had just got fired from her job as an assistant architect because she decided to voice her opinions. Apparently, her boss didn't like her ideas at all, so she was going to get paid one more time, and then she'll be off on her own.

So much for trying to become the best architect anyone has ever known.

However, she nodded. "I can do this," she declared, confident.

"Are you sure?" The doctor's, Dr. Solace's, clear blue eyes peered out behind his thick glasses to sneak a glance at her. "Not many can afford this."

"Don't worry, I can and I will."

And Annabeth was confident that she could do it. It was her specialty.

_Later in the afternoon…_

"What am I going to do?" She asked her best friend, Thalia Grace. Thalia and Annabeth were very much opposites, Thalia being the punk, goth one with black, spiky hair and electric blue eyes while Annabeth had honey blonde hair and striking grey eyes, having an innocent aura following her wherever she went.

"Well, I heard that Rachel Dare needs a new backup singer and pianist." Thalia offered, her blue eyes concentrating on the bagel she was eating. Their coffees lay on the small table, simmering, forgotten in the midst of the conversation.

"She needs one again?!" Her voice attracted the attention of the people sitting in tables around them, but Annabeth paid no attention. "Seriously, that girl goes through backup singers as fast as tissues."

Thalia shrugged, taking a sip of her Starbucks coffee. "It's a chance, so go chase it. It will be enough to pay your hospital fee, that's for sure. Besides, you're great at singing and you've been playing piano since you were little. It's a perfect opportunity!"

"You think I should?"

"Of course, you have a great voice. Auditions are tomorrow at 9."

_The next day… 9am…_

So here she was, standing in the waiting line in front of the stadium. The New York streets have never been so busy, people filing in and out, hoping to cut in line to meet the famous Rachel Dare.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare- pop star sensation, fiery redhead, emerald green eyes, and lastly, one thing she prides over, girlfriend of Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson- the one every guy wants to be. The one every girl wants to have.

But Annabeth doesn't care about either one of them. The only reason she was auditioning was because she needed that money to support her dad. He raised her up for twenty years by himself, this was the least she could do.

Looking around the waiting room, she could see many different people.

In the corner, three almost identical-looking triplets sat in a perfect semi-circle, wearing the exact same outfit consisting of a grey blouse and skirt.

In another corner, a group of nerdy guys sat talking animatedly about a subject that was occupying all of them.

But what caught Annabeth's eye the most was a huge group in the middle, probably consisting of what people would call the "populars", all the girls wearing short skirts and very revealing shirt, and all the guys wearing sagging jeans. In the middle, there seemed to be a girl screaming her lungs out, and since all the people were cheering around her, Annabeth supposed she was singing.

It was nearing 3 when she finally reached the room where auditions were held.

"Hello," all three judges greeted her, along with Rachel at the end, studying her nails and checking Annabeth. "What's your name, age, and where do you come from?" The voice was monotonous, as if it were repeated one too many times.

"I'm Annabeth, I'm 23, and I come from New York."

"What will you be singing today?"

"The Best Day."

"Alright," they pointed at the piano, motioning for her to start.

She poured all her emotions into the song. She felt as if she was singing it to her dad, and in a way, he can hear her from the hospital he was staying at.

"Thank you." Walking out the door, all she could do was wait.

_A few days later…._

A letter came into the mail. It was addressed to Annabeth Chase, from Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

This was her moment. Her life depended on what was written on those sheets of paper. Taking a deep breath, she opened the letter, and out came a thick wad of paper.

_Dear Annabeth Chase,_

_Your audition was astounding. I've never heard anyone sing like that before, and your skill on the piano also adds to the talent._

_I have to say, when I first saw you, you reminded of one of the earlier girls who auditioned. She looked almost exactly like you, but she sang horribly._

_You are nothing like that. _

_So, with no further due, you are hired as my backup singer and pianist. I have some songs I want you to be familiar with, and there will be practices every other day. _

_You will be touring with me, but that will be in a month. At the end of the month, we will kick off the tour with a concert in New York, and you will learn all the, let's say, tricks, that are required. _

_You will be paid at the end of each week, because in this month, there will be a few small concerts here and there. _

_I would like to personally meet you on Friday at 3. Please come to the same stadium you auditioned in, and we can get to know each other better, etc.  
_

_I hope to see more of you and your fabulous singing, _

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare._

Wow, Annabeth thought, putting down the letter. She wants to hire me! I got a job! I can support my dad!

Flipping through the rest of the papers, she recognized some of the songs but there were songs she were not so familiar with. However, that would change once she worked on some of these songs.

Thoughts of jubilance ran through her head as she picked up the phone to call Thalia.

"Thalia, guess what? I got the job!"

The screaming in her ear showed how happy Thalia was for her.

Things were falling into place.

**So review, favorite, follow! Check out my other one shots in my profile, too! And if you review, in your review, state some songs you think might be in Rachel's concert! I'll be using 10 of them.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Shout-outs to:**

**Dancer055, Percabeth lover 28, bluecrystals00jasperjily, and ThaRandomGeek**

**Thanks to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed the last chapter!**

**Note: In the prologue, in Rachel's letter, she told Annabeth they were going out for dinner. IGNORE THAT. IT NEVER HAPPENED. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Happy reading! **

CHAPTER ONE

She checked herself to make sure she looked decent enough.

Her blonde hair flowed in cascades, and her piercing eyes stared back at her. She wore a simple white blouse over blue skinny jeans, complete with combat boots. She hastily grabbed her bag, and headed out the door.

Walking through the streets, she hugged her brown coat closer to herself. Even in March, it was quite cold, and she could see her breath in front of her.

Picking up her pace, she arrived at the stadium with five minutes to spare. Taking her time to get to the room, Annabeth admired the architecture that subtly decorated the hallways, and the paintings that hung from the walls.

Finally, she reached to the door. Quickly, she knocked on the door twice, waited for a signal, and then she walked in.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was sitting on a three-seat couch, looking at something on her laptop that she must not have wanted Annabeth to see, since when Rachel saw her, she immediately exited whatever program she was on.

"Annabeth!" Rachel greeted her, obviously a bit surprised to see how quickly she walked in. "How nice to see you! I have to say, I loved your audition! Come, sit with me!" She patted the space next to her.

Annabeth hesitantly sat down, as if she was afraid that the couch would swallow her up if she put too much weight on it.

"So, I've just wanted to hear you sing one of the songs I've sent you, mkay?"

Numbly nodding, Annabeth began to rifle through the bag she brought to search for the wads of papers she was given.

"There's no need, I have a copy right here." Rachel said, indicating to the several sheets of paper she had set on the coffee table.

Peering at the title, Annabeth could see that the song was, indeed, the very famous "Rolling in the Deep".

"You'll be singing here," Rachel pointed towards the makeshift stage in the corner, with a microphone situated near a keyboard and a small music stand. "Whenever you're ready."

Setting the sheets on the stand, Annabeth began by warming her lungs, doing some warming up. After a good ten minutes, and adjusting the microphone, she began.

Finishing, she let the last note drag, until it finished abruptly. Annabeth could hear applause from the couch, but she also heard applause from the doorway.

Looking up from the music sheet, she could see the tall, strong build of a man. Then, she saw his face.

Of course. It was Percy Jackson, lead singer of The Big Three, and boyfriend of the proud Rachel Dare.

Up close, his face looked even more "handsome", with his sharp, refined jaw, tan skin, jet black hair and captivating sea green eyes.

For a moment, all Annabeth could see was whirlpools of green, green, and, well, green.

Rachel awkwardly coughed. "Percy!" She squealed, her voice changing to imitate a dead walrus. "I'm so glad you're here! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come!"

Annabeth didn't even try to hide her frown. Was there something off with her singing causing Rachel to start waiting for Percy instead of listening to her singing?

"Um, yea, um, it's nice, um, to see you, too." Percy stuttered, blatantly not knowing how to respond.

"It's so nice to see you, too. Now, come on, we need to get to that date." In a flourish, Rachel cleared all of her things she had set out on the table, stuffing them in her bag. "Let's go."

Percy started pointing at Annabeth, wordlessly reminding Rachel about her.

"Oh yea!" Rachel whipped her head around, flipping her mass of curly red hair. "Annabeth, honey, do you mind coming back tomorrow at the same time, same place? Also, can you clean up this place after me? And lock the doors behind you?" Rachel said all in one breath, then threw her a set of keys. "Don't worry, I think you'll do just fine."

Annabeth was terrified. She had no idea how to do any of those stuff, and she would spend forever finding out which key was which. Not to mention there was a reasonable size of mess in the room.

Rachel was halfway out the door when she turned back. "Percy, coming?" She demanded, her green eyes blazing.

"I'll catch up in a bit."

"Don't be too late. Toodles!"

Annabeth immediately began cleaning up the papers, stands, notebooks, and boards. It only took her a few minutes, Percy standing off to the side, watching her clean up the mess Rachel left behind.

Once she thought she was just about ready, she noticed a huge and very visible coffee spill on the floor. She groaned loudly.

"What's the matter?" His voice shocked her, she had almost forgot he was standing there, his composure so still you could have mistaken him for a statue.

"Coffee spill. On floor. No idea. Where bathroom is." She angrily breathed, remembering the fact she was doing a movie night with Thalia. Oh no, she can't even produce coherent sentences because she was so frustrated.

"Hey," She felt a warm hand snake around her arm, gently tugging on her sleeve. I'll go get some wet towels. Just wait."

And then he was gone.

Anna Beth flopped on the couch, slowly letting out a breath. Closing her eyes, she breathed in and out, in and out.

She must have dozed off for a while, because the next time she woke up, she found those green eyes staring in her eyes.

She groggily began to sit up, blinking her eyes once, then twice.

"Wha- Percy?" She tried to distinguish the person sitting on her left.

"The one and only." His voice was filled with amusement, along with his sparkling green eyes twinkling like tiny glowing stars were caught in them.

"Did I fall asleep- Wait, what time is it?"

"Only twenty minutes since I came back."

"Oh no," Annabeth realized as she frantically gathered all her stuff into her bag, "Oh no. Thalia is going to kill me." She started muttering other nonsense, mostly rambling about being killed by Thalia Grace's mentally scary spear.

"Thalia? As in Thalia Grace?" His curious voice pried at the words he had caught, raptly paying attention to Annabeth's nonsense.

She stopped in her tracks. "You know her?"

"She's only the most annoying cousin I've ever had!"

"Yep, that's her." Annabeth tiredly responded, cracking a smile. "She never mentioned about having you as a cousin, though."

"Well, when we were young, she always acted as if she was embarrassed of me."

"Wow, can't even imagine why." Annabeth noted dryly, hints of sarcasm laced into her voice.

Percy's eyes narrowed until they were two slits, scrutinizing her from head to toe. Finally he decided on changing the subject. "You guys going out for dinner?"

Annabeth wondered if he was always stalking people like this.

"Yep," Annabeth agreed, not bothering to correct him, and now desperate to get as far away from him as possible, "Gotta go! Bye!"

Then, pulling Percy along with her, she locked all the doors and proceeded to walk to her car without ever glancing back.

**There you go. Urgh, I took forever. I honestly only did this because my friend wanted to see it. Blah I feel terrible. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Shout-outs to:**

**goddess of heroes and time, Turtles3, lovinbooks10, Rsblue1226, ElmoDaHorse, jallapercabethjiperhazeleo, MusicIsMyLife1214000, and Elmlea! **

**I'm so happy right now because my theory test is over! :D So happy! **

**I have a question. Am I allowed to use song lyrics in the story? Because some people say no, but there's ton that use song lyrics. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Happy reading!**

CHAPTER TWO

Walking to the stadium once more, Annabeth hurried along. She was going to be late. LATE. And then fired before her job even started.

_ Why did Thalia have to have the extreme movie marathon?_ Annabeth thought. _I knew she went overboard. _

Rapping on the door twice, she walked in not to be greeted by only Rachel, but a small group of people sitting in chairs.

"Hi Annabeth!" Rachel greeted, the incident that happened the day prior seemed to be forgotten as Annabeth was greeted. "Take a seat."

As she sat down, she observed the other people around Rachel.

One girl had chocolate brown hair tied in braids, her eyes looking almost kaleidoscope like. She looked Cherokee and was looking at the floor.

Another girl reminded Annabeth of Thalia the way she held herself. She had brown hair and brown eyes and reminded her of someone who held great power.

This one girl had a flawless complexion, with black hair and blue eyes- not really like Thalia, it held more girlish features.

There was a girl who had dark skin and hazel eyes that seemed to look through you.

Lastly, there was a pair of blonde twins that looked exactly like each other, both looking like real life-sized Barbies.

"This is my backup group," Rachel introduced, "Piper," She pointed at the kaleidoscope eyes girl, "Reyna," She pointed at the powerful looking girl, "Silena," She pointed at the flawless girl, "Hazel," Rachel pointed at the hazel eyed girl, "And lastly, the twins, Connie and Katie."

All six girls politely greeted Annabeth, mostly keeping to themselves.

"Okay, okay" Rachel loudly clapped her hands. "Let's get to work. Girls, teach Annabeth the usual routine." Rachel demanded.

Immediately, the girls lead her to the same makeshift stage from yesterday. Reyna began a monologue, it sounding bland and uninviting.

Halfway through, Annabeth was staring at a hand shaking in front of her.

"Hello? Earth to Annabeth?"

Annabeth snapped back to earth, realizing everyone was staring at her.

"I'm really sorry," She began, trying to formulate word, "It's just-"

"It's fine," Rachel interrupted, waving her hand dismissively, "Besides, I really should go. Got another date with Percy. You guys take the time to bond and get to know each other! Lock up after yourselves!" Even before the words left her mouth, she was gone.

Annabeth frowned. She didn't know what to think of Rachel- maybe she should be honored that Rachel already trusted her enough to allow her to lock up; however, Annabeth didn't like Rachel always leaving with hardly any instructions for her to follow through.

Immediately, the twins got up, lugging their somehow already packed bags, explaining, "And we've got to go to the appointment we were talking about." Nodding towards the other girls, they swiftly left the room.

Looking around, the other girls looked unfazed, meaning things like this happened a lot.

"The twins are allowed to come and go as they please," Silena explained, "They were here for much longer than any of us."

All of the other girls held a sad look, perhaps jealous of the two blondes.

"Well," Piper started, taking a chair to sit down, the rest of the girls following her, "since we're here, I guess we should…"

They were going to be there for a long time.

_Later that night…_

"May I see ?" Annabeth politely asked the receptionist, eager to see her dad after the long day at the stadium.

The receptionist looked up to glance at her, then promptly scanned a map of the hospital that was taped to the computer.

"Room 205A, to your right."

Although Annabeth already knew which room her dad was in, she gave her thanks, and then started walking down the familiar dimly lit hallway, her feet making a hollow squeaking sound that echoed loudly.

Strangers glared at her, being irritated at the lack of peace and silence. Even the little children looked so, making Annabeth feel self-conscious of herself.

Thankfully, she walked to the more isolated part of the hospital, for those people in critical condition.

Annabeth studied her plain black flats, worn down from the years she had worn it. _I should get new ones for the concert, _Annabeth thought, _These probably wouldn't make Rachel too happy. _

All of the sudden, she wasn't staring at her flats anymore.

She was staring at the green cotton material of a V-neck shirt.

Groaning, Annabeth picked herself up, quickly gathering her scattered belongings on the floor. Very faintly, she could hear someone apologizing over and over again, but that was put to the side as a headache started to appear.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there! Here, let me help me."

A large, calloused hand appeared in front of her face, and she gratefully took it, allowing herself to be picked up.

"Again, so sorry. If you know me you'll know that I'm quite clumbsy sometimes and- Annabeth?"

Bewildered, she looked up to see those vibrant green eyes intently staring at her.

"Um…Percy! Hi!" She greeted, her voice void of emotion. "What are you doing here?" Wrong thing to say. His eyes immediately hardened, probably remembering a bad memory.

"My mom got into a car accident," He answered stiffly. "I was just going to visit her." Annabeth nodded, being able to relate to the problem. "What are you doing here?"

Thrown off track by the question, she complemented whether or not to tell him the truth.

"My dad," She started, "has cancer." She truthfully said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Oh," was all he said, looking sympathetic.

Annabeth Chase did not need his pity.

For a while, they just stood there, beside each other, in an awkward silence. Annabeth watched as Percy shifted his left foot to his right foot, and then vice versa, his body swaying along.

Deciding to break the ice, Annabeth asked the first question that came to her mind, "How was your date?"

Percy looked up from his shoes, looking extremely confused. "What date?"

She faltered, not expecting such a reaction. "Um… the date… Rachel had with you today?" She asked, now curious.

"Rachel and I didn't go on a date today." Percy said, his nose scrunched as he carefully chose his words. "She told me that she had to help prepare you for the upcoming concert."

By now, Annabeth was deeply intrigued.

"Really?" She asked, as taken back as he was. "Well, she told us she had a date with you today."

"That's weird. Rach would never lie to me like that."

Annabeth winced at the nickname, for some odd reason.

"Well," she said, looking for the quickest way out of the conversation. "I better get going! My dad's expecting me, bye!" Although she saw that Percy wanted to say something, she quickly turned on her heel to get to the hospital room, leaving him gaping at her like a fish.

Annabeth knew she was being a bit unfair leaving him like that once again, but she had her reasons.

Obviously.

Reasons she weren't quite sure of. Yet.

_In the hospital room…_

"Hey dad," Annabeth whispered at her dad's sleeping form, "Are you awake?"

As an answer to her question, her dad slowly opened his musty blue eyes to look at her.

"Hey Annie," He greeted, almost too cheerful for someone who had cancer and was going to have surgery, "How's my baby girl doing?"

"I'm doing fine with my job. We're preparing ourselves for an upcoming concert. I'm really scared." Annabeth replied, absentmindedly playing with the edge of the bedsheet.

"Really honey? Do you need help?"

"I'm fine, dad." Annabeth replied, slightly laughing at the thought of her dad trying to help her. "You should just rest, don't worry about anything, because I can take care of it."

Sighing, her dad seemed to be bittersweet. "I still remember when you were a wee little girl," Her dad started dramatically, "You always came to me for everything- a school project, a knee scrape, boy troubles," He winked at the last one, "And now, look at you! You're all grown up, you graduated from college, and you're taking matters in your own hands." He looked fondly at her, his pride swelling. "What I'd give to see you as that little girl again."

"Dad, I-"

"I know, I know, you're a woman now. You're just still so young, and you're trying to support the surgery fees. I know it's not easy for you."

She felt her nose starting to sniff at the last sentence.

"Oh, Annie, come here."

And she hugged her dad tightly.

"You're so much like your mom, you know that?"

"I might have been told once or twice."

His smile widened, becoming those bright smiles that used to light up Annabeth's entire world.

And Annabeth knew, she just knew, that she had to keep on seeing that smile and she was determined to keep on seeing those smiles.

**OMG, I hate the ending. But whatever. REVIEW! **

**FOR HARRY POTTER FANS, I got an idea for a Jily story. This is the summary: When Lily was young, her parents had wrote out a list. They titled it "What Your Boyfriend Should Be". In this list, they wrote up the essentials their boyfriend must have, and good things that are an extra. For spring break, Lily Evans invited her boyfriend, James Potter to stay over for the week. Her sister also invited her fiancé to stay for the week. Watch the sister rivalry begin. Should I write it? **


End file.
